Wish's Heart
by Jujuba Asassina Reclamona
Summary: Os desejos de um coração podem fazer coisas incríveis sozinho. Mas com a chave certa... Não existe desejo impossível. [Fic em conjunto com um amigo.]
1. Chapter 1

Tudo estava na mais pura e completa escuridão, não se podia ver ninguém ou nada. Nessa imensa escuridão uma garota surgiu, os ombros encolhidos, nervosa, quando seu pé tocou o centro daquele vazio infinito, pequenas aves brancas surgiram do chão e o vitral de um camundongo negro segurando uma chave gigante apareceu, ao lado da grande figura podiam ser vistas esferas com a imagem de um pato, um cachorro, um outro camundongo (que usava maquiagem) e um garoto de cabelo espetado.

-A-Alguem aí? - Perguntou a garota. Agora com a luz daquele vitral sua aparência podia ser claramente vista. Tinha cabelos castanhos que quase chegavam a sua cintura, era bem magra e não muito alta. Seus olhos eram profundamente castanhos e meigos. – Alô?

Esperou alguns segundos, nada aconteceu.

-Você tem potencial, escolhida da Keyblade. – Falou uma voz rouca e forte, a garota olhou para a escuridão, mas não viu nada. – Você é uma escolhida que deve derrotar o mal e ajudar a reconstruir os mundos.

O chão começou a tremer violentamente, na frente da menina três pilares apareceram. Um deles continha uma espada brilhante, outro um cajado com a imagem de três círculos negros na ponta e eu outro um escudo com a gravura dos mesmos círculos.

-A Dream Sword te dará coragem. O Dream Rod te dará inteligência. O Dream Shield te dará proteção. Escolha duas armas.

A voz se calou e a garota olhou para os três pilares e em seguida para a escuridão.

-Keyblade? Reconstruir os mundos? Como assim? – Ninguém respondeu, achando que era o melhor a se fazer ela andou até os três pilares e tirou a Dream Sword e o Dream Rod de seus pilares. – Pronto, e agora?

Com uma luz fortíssima as duas armas sumiram.

-Interessante. Eu sinto desejos fortíssimos em seu coração. – Disse a voz, pensativa. – Já que é assim, tome a Wisher's Lamp. Ela te ajudará com todos os desejos de sua alma.

Varias luzes laranja se juntaram de uma vez só, e uma chave gigante dourada, que parecia árabe ou algo do tipo surgiu em sua mão, o chaveiro de lâmpada egípcia balançava produzindo um barulho de metal.

-O-Obrigado. – Falou estupefata enquanto balançava a chave no ar com um sorriso bobo. – A propósito, eu sou Letícia.

-Não me agradeça... Letícia. – E por fim o vitral se quebrou e Letícia se viu cair na escuridão, não conseguia gritar, simplesmente caiu nas trevas.

_Você não deve temer..._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Acordou devagar soltando um longo bocejo. Olhou pela janela e se lembrou o que fazia ali, estava numa excursão, olhou o cronograma e o relógio, tinha perdido muito tempo dormindo, agora visitariam o Templo Sakura. Olhou para a guia tagarelando sobre as paisagens naturais da cidade Sakura. Ela não era feia, tinha cabelos castanhos escuros até a cintura e olhos da mesma cor. Era alta, mas mesmo assim parecia bem nova. Devia ter uns 15 anos.

-Já chegamos. – Disse a guia, sua voz era doce. – Eu até esqueci de me apresentar. Sou Juliana. Agora vamos, temos muitas coisas a fazer aqui no templo.

Todos saíram do ônibus, Letícia se afastou do grupo para olhar algumas estátuas e inscrições, eram bem bonitas. Mas uma coisa em especial chamou a sua atenção. Em uma das paredes do templo estava a marca de um coração em pedra escura, parecia costurado ou algo do gênero.

-Guia, guia Juliana! – A guia parou e olhou para ela. – Que marca é essa aqui?

A moça olhou por um tempo para a menina e não respondeu. Apenas sorriu e se retirou. Mesmo sem suas duvidas sendo respondidas a excursão correu bem, mas aquele sonho não saia da cabeça da garota, a chave, o vitral, o coração costurado. Quando deu por si as pessoas já estavam voltando para o ônibus, foi até a porta do local e ficou encarando o Templo.

-Os desejos do meu coração... – Sem saber o que estava fazendo correu para dentro do tempo e foi ate a grande gravura na pedra. Parecia hipnotizada e seus lábios se mexeram involuntariamente. – K-Kingdom Hearts.

E antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa a escuridão engoliu seu pequeno corpo.

Continua...

--

Comentário de um dos autores: Oi pessoas bonitas (ou não XDD). Podem me chamar de tio ice, sou um tipo de Beta dessa fic ) Para quem não sabe a Wisher's Lamp é uma Key Chain (variação de Keyblade). Se quiserem saber como ela é só precisa pesquisar no Google (se aparecer uma Keyblade preta não é ela )

Juh Jujuba : -CAHAM- Não o chamem de Ice, chamem de tridon u.u e eu sou Jujuba Assassina Reclamona, prazer 8) eu sou tipo de uma maluca que quer casar com o mickey para dar o golpe do baú nele e depois fugir com o Sora e ter o Pateta como escravo e o Donald como sensei. LOL -apanha- até mais 8D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Kingdom Hearts não nos pertence [Ainda Mwahahaha_

--------

Letícia sentia como se todos os ossos do seu corpo estivessem quebrados. Abriu seus olhos devagar, estava numa calçada, algumas pessoas passavam a seu lado conversando e rindo.

-Onde... Onde eu estou? – Perguntou a si mesma se levantando e limpando sua roupa, então sentiu algo diferente, aquela não era sua roupa. Usava uma camiseta roxa e por cima uma jaqueta rosa além de uma calça rosa. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo. – Essa não é a minha roupa? O que está acontecendo aqui?

Olhou para os lados, as pessoas andavam com roupas bem estranhas e segurando coisas mais estranhas ainda. Começou a andar sem rumo pela cidade, tudo estava tão estranho. Seus olhos voaram até uma placa onde o nome "Traverse Town" podia ser claramente lido. Afastou-se devagar, mas então pequenas criaturas surgiram do chão, elas tinham o corpo totalmente negro e grandes olhos amarelados.

-Q-Que coisas são essas? – Vendo a aproximação das criaturas Letícia começou a correr desesperada, passando pelas pessoas que também corriam. Os seres perseguiam a garota sem parar, a menina achou que era seu fim. Mas não era.

-Fire! – Gritou uma garota de cabelo castanho-escuro usando um robe roxo. Ela levantou um tipo de bastão no ar e varias bolas de fogo a rodearam jogando as criaturinhas para trás. – Você está bem? Thunder!

Um raio dourado desceu dos céus e exterminou uma parte das "coisas".

-Que coisas são essas? Quem é você? – A garota virou seu rosto para Letícia, agora ela podia ver claramente que aquela garota era a guia do ônibus. – Você!

-Fique atrás de mim! Blizzard! – Dessa vez espinhos de gelo se materializaram no ar e atravessaram o corpo das "sombras-vivas", destruindo-as. – Vamos pela ordem. Essas coisas são Heartless, seres que se alimentam dos corações humanos. E sim, eu sou a guia do ônibus, depois eu explico isso melhor para você, Thunder!

Mais um relâmpago e outros Heartless explodiram. O problema é que eles continuavam a surgir do chão, das paredes, cada um parecendo faminto.

-Yah! – Uma coisa que lembrava um disco vermelho voou de algum lugar e atravessou as sombras destruindo-as. E como um bumerangue o disco foi de volta para a mão de seu dono. – Vocês estão bem?

O dono do objeto (que Letícia identificou como um escudo vermelho) desceu de uma árvore próxima, ele tinha cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor. Usava uma camisa rubra e um colete vermelho por cima junto com uma calça vermelha e um cinto com a fivela dos três círculos de seu sonho.

-Try! – Disse Juliana com um sorriso no rosto, as criaturinhas começaram a surgir. – Onde está Leon? E o Sora? Cadê o Donald-sensei e o Goofy?

O garoto encolheu os ombros para mostrar que não sabia, nesse momento um dos Heartless pulou em Letícia que tentava se defender com seus braços.

-Solta ela! –Gritou Try, mas vários Heartless pularam na sua frente e começou uma batalha dura, a mesma coisa aconteceu com Juliana. – Ju, ajude a garota, vai!

A feiticeira não respondeu, no momento estava ocupada lançando "Fires" e "Thunders" nos inimigos. Já Letícia é que não conseguia falar, a criatura estava arranhando seus braços com o intuito de chegar a seu coração, a garota tentava com todas as forças empurrá-la, mas não era forte o suficiente.

_Não tema... _

_... Pois dentro de você... _

_... Dorme a arma mais poderosa do mundo... _

_... Keyblade... _

_... Keyblade... _

_... Keyblade... _

Em um passe de mágica tudo ficou laranja, as criaturas explodiram todas de uma vez só e uma luz dourada flutuava na frente da garota.

-Wisher's... Lamp! – A luz começou a se moldar até tomar a forma da chave de seu sonho, a adolescente ergueu a arma no ar e sentiu como se fosse abastecida por um poder imensurável. Enquanto isso alguns poucos Heartless surgiram do chão. – Thunder!

Letícia não sabia por que tinha dito aquilo, mas a chave brilhou e logo um relâmpago desceu dos céus destruindo os poucos Heartless que tinham restado.

-E-eu não acredito! – Gaguejou a feiticeira abismada. – V-você é a escolhida da Keyblade!

Try deixou seu escudo cair enquanto olhava, maravilhado, a chave gigante.

-Keyblade? – Perguntou Letícia, confusa. – O que é uma Keyblade?

Juliana engoliu em seco.

-A Keyblade... – Começou Try. – É um artefato muito poderoso que pode ser usado para o bem ou para o mau. Se você tem a Keyblade significa que algo ruim está para acontecer.

Letícia não falou nada, começou a olhar para aquela arma com duvidas em sua cabeça. Abriu a boca para falar, mas um homem musculoso, cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis, roupa preta, camiseta branca e com muitas fivelas e cintos apareceu, Try abriu um sorriso.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou o homem com a voz seca, seu olhar caiu na Keyblade da garota. – Uma Keyblade? Você é a nova escolhida? M-Mas como?

O garoto de roupas vermelhas pulou nas costas do mais velho soltando algumas gargalhadas.

-Ta com inveja Squall? – Try provocou. – Aposto que a sua Gunblade¹ deve estar parecendo uma alface.

O rosto de Squall corou e uma veia pulsou em sua testa.

-O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? ESCUTA AQUI SEU PIRRALHO, VOCÊ... – E assim uma discussão foi formada, discussão essa que foi totalmente ignorada pelas garotas.

-Então, essa dimensão é paralela a minha? – Perguntou a portadora da Keyblade.

Juliana coçou a cabeça.

-Bom, sim. Depois que o Keyblade Warrior que veio antes de você foi coroado rei por causa da morte do King Mickey as coisas tem ficado em paz. Mas os Heartless continuam surgindo e alguns chegaram a ir para a terra. Ontem mesmo um Heartless fugiu e as torres gêmeas fizeram... Puff.

Letícia ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Mas... Faz alguns anos que isso aconteceu. Como esse Heartless podia estar envolvido e como ele causou o acidente se ele foi para a terra ontem?

-Esse é o problema. A linha dimensional da terra não faz sentido para aquelas pessoas que não são de lá. – A feiticeira e a garota se sentaram na calçada. – Eles podem acabar indo para qualquer época, menos a época da criação, sabe, poder divino grande demais para essas sombras minúsculas. Sobre o acidente, o piloto tinha desistido de matar aquelas pessoas, mas um Soldier acabou pulando no visor do avião, todos ficaram apavorados e... Aconteceu. A única coisa boa foi que o Soldier acabou sendo destruído.

A garota mais nova cruzou os braços e olhou por alguns minutos para a pequena briga que tinha terminado. Agora os dois estavam conversando sobre alguma coisa inaudível.

-Por que você não o seguiu? – Perguntou com um pouco de raiva em seu sangue, milhões de vidas foram destruídas por causa de um Heartless.

-Minha magia não funciona no nosso mundo. Só aqui eu posso fazer feitiçarias. –Juliana balançou o bastão no ar. – Bom, deve estar cansada. Eu vou te levar para casa, amanhã conversamos melhor. Try vamos.

O garoto de cabelos negros se despediu do mais velho e os três começaram a andar pelas ruas da cidade, ninguém trocou uma só palavra, logo chegaram a um lugar vazio, depois de explicar que ali era a passagem entre aquele mundo e a terra Juliana usou seus poderes e mandou todos para casa. Quando chegou em casa Letícia largou-se no sofá e dormiu.

Continua...

--

¹: Não pensem besteira e.e

Tridon: Olá povo B Espero que estejam gostando. Eu achei que o final ficou um pouco mal trabalhado. No próximo capítulo provavelmente vai ser contada a estória de Sora e Cia. Até lá eu vou fazer uma referencia ao antigo comercial do chocolate "Batom": Mandem Reviews... Reviews... Reviews... XDDD

Juh: -olhando pra câmera- Err... Sem comentários por hoje. –vira a câmera e sai andando-


End file.
